monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Toralei Stripe's Fierce Rockers diary
Cover Better have nine lives if I catch you reading my diary. March. Two. Five. No matter how many catnaps I take, I have the same scream: to purrform on stage with my fave singer, Catty Noir. And now my chance is near - Headmistress Bloodgood announced that there will be a talent show next week, followed by a vote, and the winner gets to sing at a special charity concert with Catty! Being the talented - and crafty - kitty that I am, I have no doubt I will get the votes I need. I own this school and I will own that stage! March. Two. Six. This is going to be a slam dunk! During the casketball game, I showed the team what an asset I am. While the ghouls and I went through our fearleading routine, I used my tail to help a wayward ball or two find its way into the casket. No one was the wiser except for a few grateful players, who promised to thank me for these extra points at the ballot box. Later, Meowlody and Purrsephone severed refreshments at the pool to the several classmates who assured them that they'd love to hear me sing with Catty. Tomorrow, I have a dozen lockers to clean - yuck, but worth it. The rest of the week, I have plans to assist the Chess Club, the Fearbook Committee, and help out on a couple of science projects. Plus, I'll be spending time with the Audio/Visual Club.. that one's not as much for votes as to make sure the equipment shows me in my best fright. There is no way I'm not winning this contest. April. One. It's April Ghouls Day - this contest had better not be a joke. I'm exhausted, but excited. With everything I did this week, I didn't have time to practice. Good thing I'm a natural! The A/V has assured me that everyone will see what a furtastic singer I am. And in any case, they promised to vote for me. If all goes well, tomorrow night I will be singing with Catty! Con't I killed it! The audience couldn't stop shrieking while I purrformed, and I felt compelled to give them an encorpse.. despite Bloodgood trying to get me off stage so the next act could go on. But we gotta give the audience what they want, fright? When the votes were finally counted, I was the clear winner by a fangslide! April. Two. Today was the day all my wildest screams came true. Earlier, one of my A/V Club fiends told me that something had been done to my mic and it wouldn't show off my bootiful voice in all its natural gory, so I had Purrsephone distract Catty while Meowlody switched the mics. Then we were introduced, and I strutted on stage like I was born to be there. When we started singing, Catty was so shocked at how clawsome I am that she dropped her mic! Then we really got into the grave together, and wow we were fierce! We really rocked the school - the audience sang along and we finished to monstrous applause. It was the beast day of all my 9 unlives! Category:Doll diaries Category:Toralei Stripe logs